Story
Quests, challenges, achievements, there is everything here to move forward in story. Quests Main Quests Tutorial * leave rivercross fort * defend farmers keep Forest' Quests * reach arm's reach * speak to the king * defend forest temple (old castle) * speak to the king * get to the shipyard (obtainable 2 times: before defending forest temple from some NPC in arm's reach and from the king after defending forest temple; if you get it second time, just fight anyone to remove it) Midland's Quests * fight amazons * save village * speak to princess * save scattered amazons * defend the village * find the kidnapped navigator * Protect The Island Temple Side Quests Forest' Quests * save norther towers guards * save southern towers guards * save eastern towers guards * finish expedition (Haunted Woods) * recruit peasant warrior * recruit priest * recruit assassin, mighty dwarf and fighting monk * recruit fire mage, ice mage, summoner and witch * win arena fight * rank up main hero * evolve main hero * defeat skeleton mage * defend peasant (to the west from witch's hut) * defend witch (after defending old castle) Midland's Quests * hire sworded amazon, amazon healer and amazon ranger * finish expedition (Archipelago) * light eastern torches * finish expedition (Pirates Cove) * light western torches *ex-pirate quest? Mixed Locations Quests * deliver the letter (obtainable at archipelago, bottom left tile in first "boy to man" campaign, deliver to farmers keep) Achievements There are 5 achievements available for completion at the same time. Each time you complete one, it's reward and X increases, but it also disappears from the list and another type appears. Achievements use your all-time stats. Reward is 2T-1 diamonds, where T is time you complete this achievement. Challenges There are 50 challenges Maps Chapter 1 Fort Rivercross * It is where you begin your journey. * You can choose to begin with a Paladin, a Knight or a Barbarian. * You can find you first Inn to heal your heroes, and you can also find the training building (closed until you reach the Arm's Reach). * Once you did the first quests, you will not be able to fight here anymore. * You can see the first 5 heroes of your reserve in the bottom left corner. You can also see the 2 heroes you didn't choose to begin the game. Farmer's Flat * It is the second map of the game. * You will have some battles to do, and once it's done, you will not have any fight here. * You can find an Inn. * You can find a merchant close to the Inn. * You will be able to capture you first personal mine in the top right corner. * In the current version, you can't have access to the bottom right corner. * You can see the first 10 heroes of your reserve here. * There are parents of peasant from Archipelago. Firestone Forest * It is the biggest map of the chapter 1: The Firestone Forest. *You can find the Beginner area on the top left corner, the Shipyard on the bottom left corner and the Small Pond on the right. *You will have access to the Haunted Woods (first random area) on the left, to the Arm's Reach at the top, to the Old Castle on the right and to Midland at the bottom. *You will be able to fight different skeletons here, and to find diamonds, chests, items and gold on the floor. *This map is updated every 8 hours. *You will have many quests here, like saving guards, recruiting the witch, and defeating the skeleton mage. *You will also have access to your second and third personal mines, and to 2 different Inns, the first on Shipyard and the second near Small Pond. Arm's Reach * It is the first big city of the game. *You will find different NPCs like King's Hand, King, Maester... *You will find an Inn as usual, but also a training ground, a tavern to recruit heroes and the Arena. *There is a merchant here. *A lot of quests will start here. *It will give you access to the Lower Golden Vale on the right. Old Castle * It is the last map of the Chapter 1. * You will find 5 groups with the strongest skeletons (the first and the last don't reappear) and the highest level chests of this area. * You will also be able to fight with the Skeleton King - the chapter 1 boss. * After defeating him, you will find 4 chests, but you will not be able to battle him anymore. * You can find a merchant on the bottom right corner, and a tavern on the center. Lower and Upper Golden Valleys * You can find every information about mines in the related section. * There are skeletons on these two maps, but once you beat them, they will not reappear. * Mines here can be Lv 10/20/30 on the Lower Golden Vale * You will find Lv 40/50/60 mines on the Upper Golden Vale. * Every player can defend a maximum of 5 mines at the same times. Chapter 2 Midland * Here is where you begin the Chapter 2: Midland. * It is the main map, where you can find an Amazon Warrior on the beach, and an Ex-Pirate on the island on the top left corner. * You will be able to find Midland orbs on the chests you get here. * You can go to the Midland Village on the center of the map, to the Archipelago (first Midland random area) on the bottom right corner, to the Black Bay to the whirlpool at the bottom and to Pirates Cove (second random area) on the left. * You have to complete "light the torches" side quests to get access to ships at shipyards. * You will be able to fight versus pirates, no more skulls here! Midland Village * The second big city of the game: the Midland Village. * You will be able to resolve new quests, and to complete your book with new NPC (Amazon princess, ...). * No more buildings than Arm's Reach, but you will see every amazons you rescue on the left of the village (up to 40). * The navigator will be on the village until he is captured - you will have to find him on the Pirate Coves. * The Commander will stay in the village. Black Bay * The last part of the Midland area cut in two parts : Black Bay on the left and Shipyard on the right. * You will find stronger pirates, higher level chests. * To access to the western shipyard, you will need to rescue the Navigator on Pirate Coves first campaign. Once it's done, you will be able to travel to the temple, and defeat the Pirate King. * You also can see up to 16 rescued amazons near that shipyard. * It will give you chests, gold and diamonds. * The island with an Inn is quick travel location. Some stones were removed to make it easier to get to temple island from there. * The whirlpool on the bottom right corner will give you access to the desert once when this update will be online. Random Areas * You will see how to access random areas on the previous paragraphs. * To know what heroes you can get from these areas, please consult the Heroes page. * For more info on random areas, please consult the Campaigns page (under development). Book Heroes * You can find everything about it in the Heroes section. * If you win versus a hero you don't have in you book, it will add him. Skulls Pirates Others